30 Day OTP Challenge, SuFin
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: Just what the title says. SuFin love for all you Nordic fans, you know who you are!
1. Holding Hands

**I'M DOING THIS AGAIN! I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW~~~~~!**

**Day 1: Holding Hands**

Finland and Sweden lay outside under the stars. It was the first time in a long time they got to spend time alone, as in without Sealand. Not that Finland hated him or anything, it was just Sea could be annoying sometimes…

Sweden was thinking. Thinking really hard. He didn't know if he should say anything or just enjoy the silence with Finny… The smaller male looked content, he didn't need to be disturbed from his tranquility. Then again…didn't Fin think it was creepy that he didn't talk much? The little battle went on in his head before realized something: Finland's head was resting on his shoulder. When did that happen? Sweden tried to act quickly, but nothing came out.

"Sve? What's wrong?" Finland asked, looking up. Sweden turned to him, that cold glare boring down on him. "AHHH!" Finland jumped away. "If you didn't want me to lean on you, you could've just said so…" Finland nearly cried.

Sweden blushed unnoticeably; he didn't mean to do that! He actually liked the fact Finny would lean on him and not act scared… "S-s'rry…" he mumbled out.

Finland breathed out a sigh before smiling again. A sudden chill ran through them, causing Finland to shiver dramatically. Sweden raised a brow to it, making the Finn blush and giggle awkwardly, "Cold chill…"

Sweden grunted in understanding. Finland looked away, staring up at the stars before a weight was plopped on his shoulders. "Huh?" he looked over at the Swede, who had noticeably gotten closer.

"Ya said you were c'ld…" Sweden answered. Finland brightened and relaxed.

Before Finny knew it, he was dosing off again on Sweden's shoulder. Sweden turned to look at him, smiling the slightest smile before taking Finland's smaller hand in his. It was weird to see how much smaller it was compared to his, even weirder to do so while Finny slept against him. But that was OK. Just sitting there, holding his wife's hand while he caught up on his sleep was OK.

**Yay! I'm doing this again and I'm so happy! So if you don't know how the 30 Day Challenge goes, basically you have a list of prompts to use for the next 30 days and you write each one for your OTP. I did this for AmeBela during August/September and I told myself I was going to do this again. Here it is~**

**Review and tell me what you think! Sorry if I don't do good with Sweden's mumble, I don't think anyone but Himaryua can do it and I doubt he even can do it perfectly…which would be sad…**


	2. Cuddling

**Hey guys! This prompt is way too cute for these two!**

**Day 2: Cuddling**

The Hanatamago family lay in the living room for movie night. Sealand had insisted on some Disney movie so it was mostly him paying attention. Ladonia was paying some attention, but was finding his laptop more interesting. Sweden and Finland laid on one part of the extension on the couch, Sweden holding Finny by the waist. Finland leaned against him as a few cats scurried around on the TV, making Sealand suck in air.

Finny giggled at Sealand, the kid could be too cute sometimes! He leaned into Sweden, taking him hand and rubbing the taller man's knuckles with his thumb. Sweden hugged his 'wife' closer, pecking the top of his head. Finland blushed slightly at the gesture before turning back to the kids and movie.

"Momma! What's for dinner?" Sealand automatically asked the second the credits began. "Momma? Papa?" Sea turned, looking at his 'parents' who were sleeping on the couch, cuddled up close to each other. "Hey, Ladonia, what do we do now?" he asked his 'brother'.

"How would I know? If you're that hungry, go get something from the kitchen!" Ladonia fussed before turning back down to his computer.

"Stupid adults and their stupid sleeping together…" Sealand mumbled, stomping off to the kitchen. Finland may or may not have woken up just then…

**Just so y'all know…I'm probably gonna have a lot of Hanatamago family in this. It's too cute to not put in! Just a heads-up.**

**Review and tell me what you think! Is this adorable or what? I get to more ground-breaking (not really) stuff in a few prompts. Don't worry!**


	3. GamingWatching a movie

**This one was hard…and it diffidently needed the whole family!**

**Day 3: Gaming/Watching a movie**

"It's not that hard, Momma! Look, all you do is hold 'A' to shoot and use the arrows to run. Even Papa has it already!" Sealand explained frustratedly. Finland and Sweden had decided to allow the boys to teach them how to play video games but they didn't expect THIS!

Finny shot a few bullets on the game, accidentally shooting Ladonia's avatar. "Momma! You just shot me!" Ladonia yelled.

"Sorry, sweetie!" Finland blushed, this was so aggravating! He tried again, at least shooting an enemy this time.

"Great! There, you go Momma!" Sealand praised. Sweden smiled at them, it was more amusing to watch them teach Finny then it was to actually play the game. "Your turn, Papa!" Sealand scurried to the other side to help Sweden.

Sweden shot perfectly, earning a huff of annoyance from his wife. "Show off…I could beat you if these were real guns…" he grumbled.

"You can shoot real guns, Momma?" Ladonia asked after completing the challenge of the level.

Sweden nodded, "He's a b'tter shot th'n most people, 'ctually…" he responded.

"Really?" the brothers said in unison. Finland smiled, telling them stories about how amazing he actually was.

"…Then why can't you play videogames?" Sealand asked.

Finland dropped his head, screaming into his lap. This is the reason the boys fear Sweden's laugh…

**Yes, people, Finny has a bad-ass side to him! I just like this side better… Funny how you can tell kids an amazing story and they'll bring up the most un-important detail or something that just brings down your self-esteem about it…this is why I don't ask kids what they think of me, I'm scared of what they'll say…**

**Review and tell me what you thought! Is the family gonna be annoying or do y'all like it? I know it takes away from the SuFin-ness of it somewhat but the kids are a big part of my headcanon. Tomorrow's can't have them, it'll just be SuFin. Enjoy that.**


	4. On a Date

**Hey, guys~! I think I'm obsessed with Bruno Mars right now…WHY?!**

**Day 4: On a Date**

"And here's your booth…what can I get you to drink?" the waiter sat the couple down, taking their drink orders and rushing off to the back.

Sweden fidgeted in his seat across from Finland; he hated public places like this. It was way too crowded for his tastes, but whatever made Finny happy. "Berwald? Are you OK?" Finny asked the taller man.

"Hm? Yeah, 'M fine." Sweden replied. Finland smiled, causing Sweden to physically calm at the sight. The waiter came back with their drinks and sat them down, a Coke for Finny and Pepsi for Sweden.

"Are you ready to order?" the man asked. He took their requests and scurried back to the kitchen.

They ate with light conversation of their boys, of their friends, and their separate economies. The conversations were enough to keep Sweden calm, but his eyes darted around numerous times throughout dinner. Then, all of a sudden, "HEY GUYS, WE DIDN'T KNOW YOU'D BE HERE!" was yelled…all the way across the restaurant…

"…D'nmark…" Sweden groaned.

"IF Y'ALL WOULD'VE SAID SOMETHING EARLIER, WE COULD'VE DOUBLE-DATED!" Denmark continued to scream. That is, until Norway beat the snot out of him for saying 'date'…

"Hey, guys…" he greeted, dragging the Dane to the table and plopping down. Denmark recovered quickly, smiling his usual dazzling smile.

"Since when are you and Matthias dating, Luke?" Finny asked the blond.

Norway's cheeks pinked slightly at the use of 'dating' and 'Matthias' in the same sentence. "…A few weeks…?" he managed.

Denmark laughed, "He's a little shy about it! But, he'll get used to it!" he said, slinging an arm around his Norge. "Ain't that right No- Lukey?" Denmark teased.

"Whatever…"

Sweden glared slightly at the two for barging in on him and his wife. Though…he kind of appreciated it…they saved the evening from being a complete and total bore. But couldn't they have done it more _quietly_? Damn Dane… The two couples spent the rest of the evening chatting…well, OK; Denmark did most of the talking. He spoke of Iceland and 'his cuteness' and Norway and his 'even more cuteness' (which got his head slammed against the table). Denmark could go on about nothing for quite awhile was the only thing Sweden got out of all that.

* * *

Finny sighed, plopping down on the bed after they got home. "Well, that was an…interesting evening…" he stated.

Sweden nodded, hanging up his jacket in the closet.

"I didn't think Den would ever shut up!" Finland groaned, shooting up the bed to lie on his pillow.

"Th't's what he does b'st. T'lk." Finland nodded in agreement. "D'd ya at least h've a good evenin'?" Sweden asked.

Finland nodded, "Mostly because I had you with me." He replied, standing up and wrapping his arms around Sweden's neck to hug him and peck his cheek. "G'night, Sve." Finny said to his blushing Swede.

**D'aww this is cute! I like how this one turned out! What do you guys think? Do y'all think I'm doing OK on Sweden's accent? I feel like I am but I just don't…I don't know…**

**Review and tell me what you think! I think I'm gonna go to bed…it's 10:05 PM and that is bedtime…**


	5. Kissing

**Whoops! I almost forgot to do this! I had a wedding to go to, give me a break!**

**Day 5: Kissing**

Sweden pulled Finny closer, capturing his lips just as the first snowflakes of the season fell. He snaked his arm around the shorter male as Finland wrapped his arms around the Swede's neck and stood on his tippy-toes. Sweden smiled slightly into the kiss, knowing that Finny was too short for it but not really caring as the snow fell quickly all around them.

The boys ran around the side of the house as they tried to catch snowflakes on their tongues. Ladonia paused at seeing the adults, which resulted in Sealand smacking into the slightly older boy. "Ow! Why'd you stop running, Ladonia?" Sealand whined. Ladonia snatched the blond up by the sleeve and pointed to their parents. "…Eew! Gross, why are they doing that?!"

Ladonia face-palmed, "They're kissing!" he hissed. "It's supposed to be romantic, you dumb-butt!" Sealand 'Ohh'-ed. He shrugged it off and continued running around.

Sweden and Finland had broken off, of coursing needing air. Finny rested his head against Sweden's chest with a content smile playing on his lips. Sweden hugged his wife close, refusing to let him go, and rested his cheek on top of Finny's head. Then there was yell for help. "Really…?" Finland groaned, separating himself from Sweden and taking off to find Sealand. "Sea…? Where are you?" Finland asked, rounding around the back of the house.

"Momma…!" Sealand cried. For a twelve-year-old he was pretty whine-y… Finland stooped down next to him, noticing a large scrape going down the boy's leg as he rolled up what was left of the ripped fabric.

"Yow…that looks painful…what did you do, Sea?" Finny asked.

"I was running around the corner and I didn't see the log and I hit it and fell and scraped my leg on more wood…!" Sealand explained in one breath. Sweden scanned the area and noticed which logs the boy was speaking of; he'd have to move those later…

Sweden stooped down and picked up the boy bridle-style and carried him into the house. Finland followed behind and went to find the first-aid kit. He got out the medicine and bandages, "This may sting a little, Sea…" Finny warned before applying the cream. Sealand sucked in air, but other than that didn't make a noise about the pain. Finland put the bandage on the scrape and gave Sea a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now, go change." Sealand nodded, hopping down and running off to his bedroom.

Sweden chuckled at them. "You're so good with 'em, F'n…" he said.

Finland smiled at the compliment and took Sweden's hand. He swung their arms childishly, giggling some. Sweden smiled, bending down to catch his wife's lips.

"Gross, go get a room!" Ladonia suddenly yelled. Sweden may or may not have chased the boy into his room…

**Why can't I write just SuFin? This should've just been them but noooooo, stupid brain…Stupid Sealand…getting in the way of my SuFin love…*sigh***

**Anywhozies, review and tell me what you thought! **


	6. Wearing each other's clothes

**I can't believe I'm already forgetting to do this! I'm so sorry! I have no excuse…**

**Day 6: Wearing each other's clothes**

Finland carried the laundry basket down the hallway towards his and Sweden's bedroom. He heard giggles and 'sh' from the room that made him pause. Was someone in their room? Was it a criminal? What if they hurt the boys? Or worse, him! Finland snuck a peak around the doorframe only to find…Sealand and Ladonia…wearing Sweden's clothes…?

Finland cleared his throat to get their attentions, "Boys, what are doing?" he asked.

Both micronations paused at hearing the Finn's voice. Uh oh! Sealand was the first to speak, dropping the jacket on the floor hesitantly. "We were…um…pretending to be Papa…" he explained. Ladonia just stood as still as a statue, perhaps thinking Finny was like dinosaur and couldn't see him if he didn't move.

It took everything Finny had to not burst into laughter and keep his straight face. "Why are you two doing that?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Sealand mumbled. He dropped his head, ashamed of what he had done. Ladonia looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with his 'Momma' during this humiliating time.

Finland couldn't help it, he burst into a fit of laughter. The micronations didn't know what to think, weren't they in trouble? Finny got himself under control a spoke again, "I'm not mad, it's OK! I didn't think you two would believe you were in trouble!" he came over, hugging both boys while still giggling.

Ladonia, now knowing he wasn't in trouble, pushed the Finn away with disgust. His face burned as he stomped out of the room. "Ladonia! Wait up! What's wrong with you?!" Sealand raced out to catch up with his brother.

Finland smiled at them, it was these little things that he was going to miss when they got older. These sort of things reminded him how Norway must feel about Iceland's refusal to call him 'big brother'. The only thing that could've made this better would've been Sweden standing there with him as they caught the micronations in the act. He scanned over the clothes now thrown sloppily on the floor, Sve wouldn't be home soon, right?

* * *

Sweden came home with the groceries and nearly got run over by the boys as they ran back and forth throughout the house. He smiled slightly at them before going and putting up what he had bought. Wait…where was Finland? Usually he'd be right by him by now, asking what everyone wanted for dinner… Sweden went looking around, pausing when he came to their room and hearing speaking. He peaked his head in the door, seeing Finland in his clothes…

"…F'n?" Sweden asked.

Finland whipped his head around to meet Sweden's glare (actually just his normal look…) and he screamed. "I'm sorry!" he yelped.

"Don' be." Sweden came in, his former grin growing across his features. "Ya look cute like th't." he picked up the Finn, catching his lips. Finland laughed again and wrapped his arms around Sweden's neck. "But they're a l'ttle big on ya." Sweden teased.

Finland smiled, "They were even bigger on the boys…" they both chuckled before they were yelled at by the blond and redheaded children.

**This was cute, right? Not much Sweden…whoops…heh heh…**

**I know the prompt means both of them wearing each other's clothes but…I wouldn't want to see Sweden try and fit in Finny's much smaller clothing. This was cuter.**

**Review and tell me what you thought! Any ideas for what they should cosplay?**


	7. Cosplaying

**I'm so sorry I missed this! But, I'm doing it now, don't hurt me!**

**Day 7: Cosplaying**

The doorbell rang out, "Trick or Treat!" Finland answered the door dressed like Doctor Frankenstein.

"Aw! You all look great!" he announced before plunking a few pieces of candy in each of the four pails. Sweden came around the corner in The Monster costume, scaring the kids off the porch. "Sve! Wow, I didn't think it'd come out that well!" he giggled. Sweden smiled behind the make-up.

"Boys! H'rry up!" he yelled up the steps. The two micronations bound down to their parents' sides. Sealand was robot and Ladonia was a ghost.

"Aww!" Finland cooed, ruffling both of their heads of hair.

"Stop, Momma!" Ladonia fussed. Sweden pushed them all out the door and they proceeded to the car to go to America's Halloween party.

Finland stopped Sweden before they got in the car, "Your green is bleeding…" he licked his thumb, swiping away the runny make-up.

"Th'nks." Sweden pecked his wife's cheek and got in the driver's side. Finland smiled, jogging to the other side of the car and sliding in.

**I know…this sucks…but it's Halloween time so what better idea than the Halloween party that America hosts every year! I thought it was an OK idea…**

**Review and tell me what you thought! **


	8. Shopping

**OHMYGOD! I can't believe I completely forgot about this! I'm so sorry you guys! I'll do better! …maybe…**

**Day 8: Shopping**

"Here's your allowances, don't blow it on candy!" Finland yelled as the boys raced to the back of the store. He let out a sigh before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Finny looked up and gave a smile before taking the buggy handle in his grip and the pair set off.

Sweden looked around, examining everything on sale and everything on the new displays. He loved coming to the store and just looking at stuff. But, sadly, they had to get groceries. He and Finny got all the foods they would need for the meals that week and they got all the extras and laundry soaps. The buggy was getting heavy as two liters of pop were added as well as a couple cases of beer.

Then they came to…the toy aisle. They could see the boys chasing each other back and forth and screaming at one another. Sweden chuckled and he Finny walked down the aisle. He looked at everything, taking in how much toys had changed in all the years of his existence. He saw one of things Ladonia liked; My Little Pony. _Why is it in the girls' toys?_ He asked himself. _…shit…_that's when he realized it; his son liked a girl show. He walked down, Finland calling behind him, "What are you doing, Sve?"

Sweden picked up a blind bag, grumbling to himself before he threw it in the buggy. "N'w we've gotta get somethin' for Sea…" he turned down the boys' toy aisle, catching a glimpse at the TMNT display. He picked up a small figure and threw it more willingly into the buggy.

"Why're you getting them stuff, Sve? They have their own money." Finny asked.

"Ya know they're gonna blow it on c'ndy…" Sweden replied.

Finny snickered, "You're going to spoil them rotten at this rate!" he laughed. Sweden blushed slightly, which was picked up by Finland. "But, it's sweet." He pecked the Swede's cheek. Sweden smiled, taking the buggy from his wife and pushing it down to the check-out.

* * *

When they got to the car, the boys came running down with their own bags. They hopped in the back while the two adults loaded the car. "What did you two buy?" Finland asked.

Sealand mumbled out something that sounded like 'sweets' before hurriedly digging out his DS from under his seat.

"Th'n how 'bout you two take th'se." Sweden plopped the two gifts on their laps and hopped in the passenger seat. Both boys' eyes widened cartoonishly big.

"What do you say?" Finland pressed, making them use their manners.

"Thank you Papa"

"Thanks, Sve."

The adults smiled, quickly buckling up and exchanging a quick kiss before driving off with two whining kids.

**DOES THIS MAKE UP FOR MY ABSENCE? Probably not…**

**I sorta like to think that Sweden spoils those two more than Finland because, honestly, this fandom makes Sweden act so COLD! It's not very Sweden-like. Himaryua has even said that Ladonia is spoiled, HOW DO YOU THINK HE GOT THAT WAY?! I think it's a cute idea, anyway…**

**Review and tell me what you thought~! Can anyone else see Ladonia as a brony?**


	9. Hanging out with friends

**Hey, guys! I'm doin this on time for once! Aren't you proud of me?**

**Day 9: Hanging out with Friends**

Finland popped the videogame in the console just as the other Nordics walked through the door. Sweden came in and they all sat around the TV. Denmark jumped up from his spot, proclaiming that he needed beer. Norway pulled him down, smashing his head into the coffee table. "Stay, Danny."

"D'aww, OK, Norge~!" Denmark teased, causing the blond to smack him. Iceland rolled his eyes and picked up his controller while the other couple readied themselves as well. They all raced through the levels, some getting very competitive *cough*Denmark*cough* and some just barely doing anything. I'm looking at you, Norway. Finland, unsurprisingly to the other Nordics was the one winning most of the battles. "Hey, guys! Since this is the last level, why don't we make it interesting? Ultimate loser has to do whatever the Ultimate Winner wants!" Denmark shouted, immediately being shushed by Sweden and Finny because of the boys.

"Sounds good, what do you think, Norway?" Finny asked, seeing the look on Norway's face. Oh, he so wanted to win this! And for Icey to lose this, just so he could make the teen call him Big Brother without him running off.

"Let's get started." Norway said in a creepy, maniacal voice not known to the others.

"Noregur…?"

Sweden hit play, initiating the battle. He sliced through the others, Finland doing the same. Norway killed everything in his sight, even if it was on his team. Denmark laughed, chopping up the little players and Iceland rampaged through, no way he could lose, not with whatever look that was on Norway's face!

_FI_nLanD Wins!_

Finland jumped up, cheering in victory.

"So, who's gotta do somethin' and what?" Denmark pressed, downing a beer that he had gotten from God-knows where.

"Finland sat back down, smiling before tapping his cheek for Sweden to kiss. The Swede complied, making his wife's smile grow on his face.

"Laaaaaaaaame." Ladonia said from the doorway, "You could've at least made Sve do the laundry or something…" he said, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"GET BACK TO BED!" both parents shouted. The little red-head ran back up to his room, slamming the door with a laugh.

**Well, this sucks…sorry! And sorry for anyone that hates the over-used 'Big Brother' thingy. I had to.**

**Review and tell me what you thought~ It'll make my day-er, evening!**


	10. With animal ears

**Sorry I didn't do this yesterday, I was just extremely tired. I love this prompt, though, neko!fics are hard to find and they're usually USUK so this will be a treat!**

**Day 10: With animal ears**

Finland's ears twitched as he heard Sweden coming downstairs to the den. "F'n?" the Swede asked, causing Finny's ears to perk up. Sweden walked over, placing a hand on his wife's head and petting him gently. Finland let out an involuntary mew. Sweden chuckled while the Fin just reddened.

"I-I! I didn't mean to…uh…" he stammered. Finland's ears drooped some before perking up at hearing Sweden again.

"Don't be emb'rr'ssed 'bout it, F'n." he chuckled. Finland stared at him for a second before smiling, a purr emitting from his throat. Finny jumped up from the carpet to his full height and hung onto Sweden while meowing happily.

"Hey, hey, Sve~ we should get some catnip~!" Finny exclaimed. Sweden smiled lightly, nodding in agreement. They went upstairs and Sweden pulled out a bag of glorious catnip from the cupboard. He poured some in a draw bag and threw it to his wife. Finny's eyes lit up and pounced at the bag, rolling around slightly before just laying on his back and gnawing happily on the catnip. His fluffy tail whipped back and forth and his ears twitched in rhythm to his purr.

Sweden let out a light laugh and stepped closer. The Fin jumped, eyes wide and alert. The Swede just extended his hand to which Finny took and lightly kissed it. "Yer so cute like th's." he grinned. Finland beamed back at him and pecked his cheek.

"I know~!"

**D'awww~~~~~ this is so flipping cute~ It makes no sense and there is no reason why Finny has cat ears but it's just cute to picture this little scene.**

**Review and tell me what you thought! What kind of kigurumis should they wear? **


	11. Wearing kigurumis

**I'M ON TIME WITH THIS ONE~! Aren't y'all proud? This prompt was cute but since you guys didn't give me any ideas on what their kigurumis should BE, I did them myself~! It's cute~! I'm getting way into Christmas already~~~~!**

**Day 11: Wearing kigurumis**

The snow fell gently all around the little house while two Nordics were getting ready for bed. Japan had recently sent them early Christmas presents; pajamas that doubled as cosplays of a reindeer and one of a sheep. Sweden took the reindeer one, leaving Finland with the sheep. They decided this was the best time of any to try on the kigurumis because Sealand was with England and Ladonia was staying with Kugelmugel and Austria for a few days.

Finny came out of the bathroom dressed in his white, fluffy outfit with the hood up, making him appear to have floppy ears. Sweden emerged from their bedroom in his reindeer pajamas, they were soft and warm and had a lighter brown for the belly. Sweden's kigurumi's hood had antlers on top.

Finny smiled when he saw Sweden, exclaiming excitedly, "You look adorable in that, Sve!" He giggled some as Sweden spun on his heel back into the bedroom.

" 'M takin' this off…" Sweden said in embarrassment.

"No! Don't do that!" Finland grabbed his arm, pulling him back into the hall. "You're cute in that, that's a compliment, Sve!" Finny said, hugging the Swede's arm tightly so he wouldn't move.

Sweden looked away from Finland, he felt ridiculous in the pajamas and seriously wanted nothing more than to ditch them for flannel pants and a shirt! He made the mistake of looking down at Finny, whose bright eyes were beaming into his soul as if challenging him to move. "Fine…" Sweden finally said, giving in.

"Yay!" Finland exclaimed, dragging Sweden to the couch. They laid down to watch a movie, Finland laying on Sweden and Hanatamago laying on Finland, trying to figure out what was different about them. Finland eventually fell asleep curled up against Sweden's chest. The Swede looked at his wife lovingly, _he looks too cute in that…_he smiled.

**D'AWWWWW~~~~~ *cough* ruinedthemoment *cough***

**Review and tell me what you thought! Isn't this the cutest image in your head? And Sweden being bashful…as;ldkfja;sldkf! So cute! XD**


	12. Making Out

**Hey guys! Ugh I'm freaking tiiiiiired. We had a battle against fleas today and then we went shopping right after so I'm freaking BEAT! SuFin time~~**

**Day 12: Making Out**

It was a quite Sunday, noone was doing anything except relaxing, enjoying their time together. The micronations lazed around in their rooms and the two Nordic countries watched TV. Finland picked up a book to read, growing rather bored of the show on TV. He squinted at the words to focus them. Sweden looked over at his wife; he furrowed his brows at the other man when Finny started squinting.

"F'n? Why are ya squintin'?" Sweden asked.

"Hm? I-I'm not! You're seeing things, Sve!" Finny chuckled, trying to play it off as delicately as he could. Sweden wasn't buying it.

The older Nordic took the book and held it away from the Fin, "Wh't does this say?" he asked, pointing to a sentence.

Finny stared at the book, trying to make out the words without squinting, "Uh…I-it says…um…fine! You win!" Finland sulked, crossing his arms and throwing his weight against the couch to pout. "I can't see it…" he mumbled.

* * *

Finland came home a few days later from the eye doctor holding a long black box.

"So?" Sweden asked when he saw his wife come into the kitchen.

"I only need reading glasses, they said I don't need them for everything. Just driving and reading…" Finland explained.

Sealand looked up from his tablet, "So let's see your glasses, Momma!" he exclaimed.

Finny sighed, popping open the box and putting on the glasses. They were thick-rimmed and black, pretty much hipster glasses. Ladonia snickered at the sight, earning a kick from Sea.

"They don't look that bad, do they?" Finny asked, turning to Sweden.

The Swede jumped, realizing he had to make a decision on how to respond; the littlest wrong comment could either break the man down or piss him off. "Th-they look good on ya…" he tried, averting his eyes. Finland sighed in relief, then took the glasses off and placed them back in their case.

"But, let's not make them a fashion statement…" he snickered.

"At least now you can read, Momma. And, DRIVE!" Ladonia said.

**Again, this is kind of a troll-y chapter for me…I can't write kiss scenes worth shit so I do this instead…and Finny with glasses would be cute! Don't y'all agree?**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


	13. Eating Icecream

**Whoa, whoa, whoa…whoa. I have COMPLETELY forgot to do this for…2days! I'm sorry! But, people who are complaining about the last prompt, I'm not sorry now…I said I can't write those kind of scenes unless you want something that makes absolutely no sense and will most likely end in death. SO, don't complain.**

**Day 13: Eating Icecream**

There was a reason Finland hated meetings in America but he couldn't remember it for the life of him. Well, not until he actually got there…it was the HEAT. It was way too hot for anyone to possibly survive, so how did that fatass live in this? Of course the idiot had said, "It's only 'cause this is Texas!" whatever the hell that meant. Finny was busy fanning himself in the car while waiting for Sweden. They were going out to try and find something to do on their day off.

Sweden arrived and they drove off. The pair found themselves in front of a Ben & Jerry's icecream store. They went in, feeling the relief of the extra air conditioning as soon as they stepped foot in the building. Finny jogged up to the counter and scanned over the interestingly named flavors. He settled on Rocky Road and Sweden got a Banana Split. The pair sat in a corner, happily eating their frozen treat. Sweden eyed Finland the entire time, making his wife a bit nervous.

"Wh-what's wrong, Sve?" Finny asked.

Sweden grunted, startled at first before replying, "Nothin's wrong…" he paused before deciding to ask, "Wh't's yer's taste like?" sheepishly.

Finland sat frozen for a second, _that's all?_ He thought before giggling. Sweden glared accidentally before he caught himself and softened. Finland dipped his spoon back into icecream and pulled it back up, pointing it toward the Swede. "Here…"

Sweden tried, smiling goofily (or as goofily as he can get…) and copied the action to Finland. The two spent the rest of their icecream feeding each other and laughing through spoonfuls.

**This is one of those lame moments of life that you don't know whether or not you want to remember it. Sweden feels so OOC in this that's it's not even funny…he just doesn't look like an icecream person! How was I supposed to write for a non-icecream-y person?! Oh well…**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


	14. Genderswapped

**I might as well quit apologizing for when I don't update…I sound like a broken record…**

**Ingrid=Sweden**

**Tina=Finland**

**Day 14: Genderswapped**

Sweden always hated shopping. It was horrible, especially when it came to…bras. Just the sheer mention of it caused the tall blonde to shiver. But, she was willing to put up with it for Finland. The pair walked into the store, a cheery petite Finny leading the way.

"Hey, Ingrid? What do you think of this one?" Finny asked for the twelfth time, her pigtails pouncing as she spun her head in the direction of the shyer girl.

"Hm?" Sweden's head shot up, looking in the direction of her wife. Sweden blushed, stuttering as she replied, "I-it's cute…" she quickly dove her head back down as her cheeks burned. She pulled strands of her hair over them, a habit she had developed when she was little.

Finland looked to the taller girl in astonishment; it was a rare occasion to see the normal expression-less woman stutter and blush. Her face softened, worry taking her over. "Hey, you want to leave or something? Why don't we go to the food court!" the short blonde took Sweden's hand and dragged her out.

"T-T'na? Wh't are ya doing'?" Sweden asked when they got out.

"You didn't look like you were happy so I was just trying to help…" Finland explained. She looked up, afraid she may have angered the former Viking. "…Sorry?"

Sweden breathed out, relieved to be out of there. "Don't be…th'nks…" The tall girl bent down, pecking the other's cheek. "L'ts go to the food c'urt." Finland smiled, nodding happily and the two walked off, swinging their arms childishly.

**Could this be anymore sappy? I had no idea what to do for this so I just gave Sweden a phobia of shopping for underwear. It's legit. Trust me!**

**Anywhozies, review and tell me what you thought! Was this disappointing? Sawry…**


	15. In a different clothing style

**Hey guys! I'm sorry, I was in Tennessee all weekend and unable to update. I'm back now, though!**

**Day 15: In a different clothing style**

"Are you sure this will work?" Finny asked, applying more of the eyeliner.

"Yeah, it'll w'rk." Sweden responded, tightening the spiked cuffs on his wrists. Finland gulped in nervousness but nodded.

* * *

"HEY, YOU TWO!" Finland yelled to the micronations. Sealand and Ladonia cringed, turning their heads slowly from their friends. "YA FORGOT SOMETHING!"

"W-what are you doing?" Sealand asked worriedly.

Sweden appeared, his gothic makeup scaring the others. "S-s-sve?" Ladonia asked nervously. "W-what are you two doing?"

"PUN'SHMENT!" Sweden bellowed. The preteens gulped when they heard it…oh, oh, no…Finny singing…heavy metal…The boys sunk down to hide from their parents as the couple sang and danced wearing the gothic/punk/emo looking clothes.

* * *

"That was the most HUMILITATING thing you've EVER done!" Ladonia yelled when they came home.

"Th'n maybe next t'me you two won't sneak out." Sweden said, popping the boy on the butt. " 'nd don't raise your voice ta us." He warned.

The redhead whimpered, stomping upstairs. Sealand turned to them, head down, "I-I'm s-sorry…but, PLEASE, just ground us next time!"

"Oh, but Sweetie, this works better…" Finny said in a way too cheerful voice.

**I had no idea what to do for this…hopefully this is good? I was going to include a part with Kugelmugel coming up and dancing with them and then be dragged away by Austria but decided against it…**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


	16. During their morning ritual

**Hey guys! This prompt is one of my least favorites and I don't quite understand why because it's not that bad…I'm just weird…oh well.**

**Day 16: During their morning ritual**

Finny rolled over in bed to face Sweden. The Swede was already turned towards him, a sleepy grin barely gracing his face. They exchange their 'good mornings' before hopping out of bed to get started with their day. Finny walked out to go to the kitchen while Sweden showered. He yelled to the micronations to wake up before starting breakfast.

Both boys trudged into the kitchen and took their seats at the dining table, Ladonia letting out a yawn and Sealand rubbing his eyes of their sleepiness. Finny plunked two plates of waffles and eggs in front of either boy and gave them juice. The Finn prepared his own plate as well as Sweden's when the man walked in. Sweden wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and rested his head on top of the short man's shoulder.

Finny giggled, sticking a bite of egg in the taller's mouth. " 'T's good." Sweden complimented. He took his plate and sat down beside Sealand. Finny took his own plate and sat by Ladonia. The family ate to the sound of the small TV in their tiny kitchen. It was a calm morning.

**Now I remember why I hate this prompt; I suck at it. Y'all should've seen my first try at this one! This is kinda sweet I guess…I still hate it…**

**Review and tell me what you thought! Was this OK?**


	17. Spooning

**I'M ON TIME WITH THIS ONE! For once…**

**Day 17: Spooning**

If you knew Finland, you knew he was a cuddler. If you thought you knew Sweden, you wouldn't think he was. But, at this current moment, as the couple laid in bed for the night, he was. He pulled Finny close from behind and kept his arms around the other's waist.

Finny turned toward the other man, smiling gently. He lined their arms up and slunk against Sweden's front. Hanatamago lay between the bend of Finny's stomach, stretched out with her paws on both their hands. Finny felt secure like this, like everything was perfect.

"I love you, Sve…" he said with yawn.

" Love ya too, F'n." They both fell asleep shortly after.

**Did anyone else yawn? Damn…did it again…this chapter is even more calming than the last one…oh now I want a nap…**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


	18. Doing something together

**I said I was gonna stop apologizing when I don't post, right? Well, I lied…I AM SO SORRY! Here's the next one and please don't hurt me!**

**Day 18: Doing something together**

Finland kicked his feet off of the porch rails, sending the swing back near the house. He kicked his feet up and pushed off again, waiting impatiently for Sweden. The Swede finally emerged from the backdoor, bringing out lemonade and cookies. Finny beamed, graciously taking a cookie and his glass of lemonade. Sweden sat beside his wife, putting his arm over the back of the swing and sipping on his drink. Finland continued his earlier kicking off as they swung calmly.

Sweden put his feet up on the rails, stopping Finny from being able to reach the bars. He slunk his short body down, desperate to reach and kick. Sweden chuckled, pushing off the swing himself.

"No fair, Sve. You're too tall!" Finny whined, crossing his arms with a huff. Sweden grinned, repeating his earlier action. Finland slunk farther down in the swing. Again, Sweden did the kicking, and again, and again until Finland plunked down on the hardwood porch. "Oww!" he exclaimed.

"Ya OK?" Sweden asked, holding back laughter. Finny stood back up, moving to a different swing. He sat, pushing himself off on the swing. Sweden, taking the bait, pushed off on his swing. They silently had agreed on a battle of who could swing the farthest back. Sweden gave his final big push back and knocked into the house, shaking the building and falling out of his seat. Finland held back a giggle and opted to help the Swede up. "Are ya happy, now?" Sweden asked as soon as he was back on his feet.

Finny nodded, "Very." He grinned, "From now on, I'll push the swing!"

**There, does this make up for my absence? Probably not…**

**I love those little swings that you keep on your porch, when I was little I used to pretend that it was a space ship and that I had to collect space stuff and meet up with my alien friends. Yeah, I'm not even joking.**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


	19. In formal wear

**Hey guys! I'm posting on time, you should PROUD after my failure last time…**

**Day 19: In formal wear**

The party was in full swing, everyone was dancing and laughing and having a good time. Even Sealand and Ladonia, who had been reluctant to even come with their parents, were having fun eating all the various sweets set out. Finland scolded them, shooing them away from the table and sighing at the mess. Cakes were askew on the table and thrown haphazardly around on their tray. Sweden came over, taking one up, "It's not th't b'd, Fin." He said through the sweet.

"But still, it's not nice anymore…" Finny whined. He tugged at the bow of his tux and sighed. Sweden pulled him over to the side, out of the way of an on-coming Dane.

"FOOD!" Denmark yelled. He picked up the cakes and fixed the little problem Finny had.

"There, the D'ne fixed it…" Sweden chuckled. Finny giggled and smiled.

"I guess that's better." Then they noticed why Denmark was acting like that; beer. And lots of it.

He had thrown off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt so now he had 'wings' to fly around the room with. Finland and Sweden facepalmed as Norway and Iceland tried to catch the idiot.

Sweden wrapped his arm around the smaller man's waist, holding him closer just before Denmark zipped by, now with two micronations on his tail.

**I suck at this one, just ignore it if you didn't like it. I don't like it. It sucks.**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


	20. Dancing

**I'M ON A ROLLLLLLLLLLLLL~~~! Ignore me geeking over here…**

**Day 20: Dancing**

Finland smiled as he showed Sweden the steps, not even wincing when the tall man accidentally stepped on his pinky toe. Sweden blushed, ashamed that after all these years he still couldn't dance one little dance. Not even the simplest moves seemed possible to him. Why was Finland being so patient? He looked down to his wife, finding it amusing that the short man could lead.

"Sve, focus, you stopped." Finland said sweetly, tilting the man's face up from his feet. Sweden grunted in understanding and repeated the simple dance again. Ladonia ran by, DS in hand, before back-tracking with a snicker. The boy quickly switched to camera mode and snapped a picture of his parents.

"Haha! Sve can't lead!" he teased before running off before Sweden killed him.

**Yeah I know, I know, it's short. Hush. I'm geeking over a movie right now…anybody else ever seen Rise of the Guardians?**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


	21. BakingCooking

**I've got a long weekend! I'm so happy right now~!**

**Day 21: Cooking/Baking**

Finland poured the wet ingredients in the bowl along with the dry and allowed Sweden to mix it. He was better with the beater than Finny because last time the Finn used it, the beater had a 'malfunction' and nearly beat his hand off. For this reason he was terrified of the thing.

They plopped the cake pan in the oven and wiped the bowl of the extra batter. "Best p'rt." Sweden smiled.

Finny nodded with the spatula in his mouth, "Yep!" he managed to agree.

* * *

They pulled the cake out of the oven, the sent of strawberries filling the kitchen. Sealand and Ladonia raced downstairs after the cake. Sweden told them to wait, it had to cool. The two micronations pouted, walking off with hunched shoulders. Finny giggled, maybe they should've shared the batter…

**Lame, I know…I'm, like, burnt out of ideas for anything SuFin and it's bugging me. I will finish this challenge and probably take a huge break from Hetalia.**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


	22. In battle, side by side

**This chapter is kinda cute, actually…**

**Day 22: In battle, side-by-side**

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ladonia yelled, running down the hallway in his boxers. Sealand followed behind, screaming his head off. Sweden and Finland followed behind, trying to catch the two micronations.

"Come back here! It's bedtime you two! Put your pajamas on!" Finland yelled, chasing after Sealand with a nightshirt.

"Neveeeeeer!" Sealand giggled, hopping over the couch.

"Get yer ass b'ck here, L'don'a!" Sweden bellowed to the redhead. Ladonia turned around, running backwards with his tongue stuck out.

"Catch me if you can!" Ladonia challenged, throwing the main door open and trudging off outside. What he didn't count on was the cold. And was it _cold_! Clad in only his boxers, Ladonia found himself hiding by the side of the house where some heat leaked out. Sweden rounded the corner and spotted the boy, smirking before sneaking up on him and swiping him up. "Arggh! Lemme go, Sve!"

"Nope, bedt'me."

When they got back in they discovered Finny had caught Sealand and put his nightshirt on him. Finland stood as soon as he saw the redheaded micronation and put his pajama pants and t-shirt on him. The two countries herd the micronations into their shared bedroom and into their separate beds. They tucked the boys in and turned out the light, leaving them with sweet 'G'night's.

Finland plopped down on the couch in exhaustion. "I think they get more difficult every night…" he said to the air. Sweden nodded, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "But they're worth it…" Finny smiled.

Again, Sweden nodded. He handed his wife a mug and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "They're worth it. I th'nk."

**This is cute, right? RIGHT? What other battle could I've made cute other than bedtime? Bathtime? I don't think so… Anyone feel bad for poor little Ladonia?**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


	23. Arguing

**Well this chapter is strange…and I think I'm losing all interest in this challenge… I'll finish it since I only have six more left…**

**Day 23: Arguing**

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"IT'S NOT M' FAULT!"

"EVERYONE THINKS I'M A WHIMP BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"THAT'S NOT HARD TA TH'NK!"

"I WAS FEARED BEFORE YOU CAME ALONG!"

"HARDLY!"

"I. HATE. YOU!"

"SAME HERE!"

Finland stomped off, slamming the door to their bedroom as hard as possible and throwing himself onto the bed in tears.

Sweden ran out the door to the car. He turned on the engine and roared down the street, screaming his head off in frustration.

**I'm going to these two chapters right this time…**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


	24. Making up afterwards

**Now, they shall be happy and fluffy again~!**

**Day 24: Making up afterwards**

Sweden came home late that evening, his scowl lessening on his face and becoming more apologetic. He came in the kitchen where Finland stood washing the dishes in tears. Guilt fell over Sweden as he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist. " 'M sorry, F'n…I didn't mean any 'f it…" he said.

Finland sniffled, nodding. "I'm sorry, too. I don't know why I snapped…" he hung his head, the stream of tears quickly becoming a waterfall during a flood.

Sweden tilted the Finn's head up, making him look him in the eye, "Why're ya cryin' still?" he asked softly.

"I-it's m-my fault…" Finland whimpered, hanging his head once more and pulling himself away from the taller male. "I'm sorry…" he tore off down the hall, slamming their bedroom door.

Sweden trailed after his wife, coming in and sitting beside him. Finland had covered his head with his pillow and pulled it over to hide the sides of his face. "F'n? Wh't are ya doin'?" Sweden asked.

"Mm-uhm-mm…"

"Uh-huh…c'me out from under there…"

"N-uhhhhhhmm"

"Yea-ummmm" Sweden reached over to the other man's ribs, dancing his fingers over his sides.

"Sve! D-don't!" Finland suddenly burst. Sweden smirked, repeating the action and tickling his wife out from under his pillow hiding place. "H-Happy now?"

Sweden smiled, "Yes." He caught the Finn's lips for a second, " 'Nd it's not your fault…"

**Daww this was so dramatic and I don't even know what the fight was really over they just had to fight so this could be whatever I wanted~~**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


	25. Gazing into each other's eyes

**GUYS I'M BACK! Like it matters…**

**Day 25: Gazing into each other's eyes**

The birds chirped outside the window as the Scandinavian couple awoke. Finland rolled over on his side to face Sweden. The Swede for once didn't have his scowl on his face, it was instead replaced with a sleepy gaze. Finny smiled, noticing how sweet Sweden seemed when he just woke up; his eyes seemed larger and lighter, as if the sky itself was reflecting in them. Sweden's face was brighter before he was fully conscience, too.

Sweden took the time to lay there and look at his wife. The man beside him was as adorable as ever, his bright purple eyes as big as saucers and his occasional yawn added to a more childish look on his face. The sight was adorable and Sweden could sit there all day to watch Finny wake up but, sadly, it had end. "'Mornin…"

" 'Morning…"

**This sucks…oh well, I'm behind on this, I've should've been, like, two weeks ago…**


	26. Getting Married

**This prompt is too easy for them…**

**Day 26: Getting Married**

Finland sat up on the blanket and looked to Sweden with a smile. Sweden smiled a small smile back.

"You're m'wife." He said simply.

"What?" Finland stuttered.

"M'wife."

It took a minute, but Finland smiled back Sweden. "Husband." He corrected.

**So lame but I'm sleepy**…

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
